The Loss of Dragons
by FemanineFamine
Summary: After the last battle with those trying to kill dragons, hiccup and the rest of Berk find that the dragons are endangered as long as they are in the open. So, with heavy hearts, they let them all go to the hidden world. Now that they are gone, how will the people of Berk cope with it, and more importantly, how will Hiccup? It's mainly Astrid's POV and set at end of 3rd movie.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING this story is about the 3rd movie 'the hidden world' so there will be heaps of spoilers for the movie so don't read if you haven't watched. If you have seen it, please enjoy the story.**

**I'm also wondering if anyone wants any characters to be featured in this story. I have one person so far which is Camicazi.**

Chapter 1: Ring

Tears came to her eyes unbidden, the dragons, flew off like a huge flock of birds. She saw Toothless look back at his friend hiccup, their eyes met and Toothless flew after his mate. Astrid moved to hiccups side, pain at seeing Stormfly go hanging heavily in her heart, and sought his company. Hiccup encircled her waist with his hand and together they watched the dragons fly off; the steady beat of their wings overlapped by others.

When the dragons were out of sight, the rest of Berk dispersed back to their homes. Astrid and hiccup stood at the edge of the cliff looking out to where the dragons had gone. Both were silent, thoughts and memories swirling through their heads.

Finally, after the sun was settling over the mountains, Astrid whispered to hiccup, "let's go back, it's getting dark."

Astrid gently pulled at hiccup's elbow, reluctantly he let himself be taken from his position. She led them through the rapidly growing village. Now that the dragons were gone, they wouldn't be able to go back to the original Berk and they also had no ships yet. Life was going to get really hard without dragons but they were Vikings so it will turn out right.

Hiccup came out of his reverie, his eyes blocked and he looked around him, still walking.

"Astrid, where's Toothless?"

Astrid looked at him critically, was he serious.

"Toothless has gone, along with all the other dragons."

"Wha-," his eyes seemed to clear as she saw him wrestle with his thoughts before continuing, "I'm going to miss him so much."

"I know, and I'm going to miss Stormfly."

They resumed walking, this time Astrid didn't need to pull hiccup along.

Watching him try to cope with the loss of his dragon, with all the dragons, agonised her because she couldn't do anything to ease his pain.

Hiccup's lonely house came into view. It was on a slight hill, a sign of respect for the chief, and it had a rough trail leading to it. Over time, stone steps would be made for it.

The couple made their way to the front door, Hiccup opened the door and looked into the dark interior. Astrid turned around and went to leave when something grabbed her hand. She looked back at Hiccup and saw him, surrounded by darkness.

"Astrid, do you mind staying with me tonight?"

Without thinking, Astrid nodded her head and followed him inside. He lit a candle and the room brightened in a cheery orange glow.

Hiccup looked at her gratefully, "thanks, I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

He moved to a draw and rummaged through it before pulling out a wooden box. It had carved dragons with ruby eyes on the top.

"That box is beautiful," Astrid breathtakingly stated.

"Astrid, I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. You and Toothless are all I have after my parents and now that Toothless is gone, I feel like I need someone to love in my life. The question I want to ask you," Hiccup slowly opened the box, "if you would marry me."

The box opened to reveal a silver ring with a dragon head making it look like a tiny dragon coiled around your finger. She had been waiting for this day for a long time now.

"Hiccup, of course I would."

**Sorry this chapter is short (like 500 words long). I'm just putting it out there to see how many people would be interested and more importantly, have seen the 3rd movie. Either PM me leave a review if you want to read more (I'll probably write more anyway) and maybe someone out there will want to read what I think what happened once the dragons left.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello anyone who reads this. As you may know, I love dragons and even more so, Spyro. I have wrote a few Spyro stoies in my time and have decided to keep writing this HTTYD story. Feedback welcomed and i would love to hear what you have to say on this story, be it good or bad. Thank you.

Chapter 2: announcement

Hiccup placed the box down and wrapped his arms around her waist. Astrid felt the ground leave her feet as hiccup, despite his lack of strength in arms, raised her up and put her back down again. He wore a loving smile that radiated his feelings for her.

No more will she live with her parents, now she would become the wife of the chief. She wished Stormfly could be here with her though. Hiccup took her hand and guided it to their bed, she followed him. The day had been tiresome with the usual guy who doesn't like dragons and tries to kill them all. Just a normal day being on Berk.

"Astrid, tomorrow we'll announce our engagement, ok?"

"Fine," the thought kind of scared her but she wouldn't want that to stop the happiness, especially since their dragons had gone so they only had each other.

Astrid settled into bed with a contented sigh, willing the days worried to disappear for the time being.

"Good night, my love."

"Good night, Hiccup."

Someone started yelling outside about the dragons and their whereabouts, nothing could keep her eyes from slowly closing into a deep sleep.

Thump!

Something hit the floorboards next to her. Years of training for battle woke her instantly, ready to dodge or attack. A hand reached down and caressed her cheek, running down her neck and over her outstretched arm. As the hand reached her hand, it gripped it and hauled her up out of bed.

"I guess we should make the announcement, Astrid."

Together, they made their way to the balcony that overlooked Berk. The air felt nice and refreshing as the door opened up, a cool breeze coming off the sea. There was a lack of noise as only a couple of people passed by below, no dragons roosted on the roofs nor any dragons soared across the sky above.

They had just disappeared.

The few people below looked up at their chief, wondering what was going to happen. Hiccup never used to stand on his balcony.

"Fellow Vikings, please spread the word that there will be a meeting tonight in the great hall."

Then hiccup withdrew into the house, Astrid following behind. Without the dragons, there was nothing to do anymore. Nothing except to go and explore somewhere with ships.

"Astrid, want to go and practice with your axe?"

"Against that toothpick you call a weapon," Astrid replied jokingly, "fine."

The couple strode outside down to the newly erected arena. As they descended down to the ground, they both got ready.

Hiccup's sword of fire flew towards her as she ducked under the blow, she swung her axe back in retaliation which he fended off easily. The hours ticked by as the two fought each other in the mock battle, waiting till night for the meeting.

Finally, the sun began to sink over the horizon as torches were placed around the village. People streamed towards the hall, wanting to know why they had been called. Inside, people crowded around al long table where Hiccup and Astrid sat in the middle, flanked by Gobber and Snotlout to the right while Fishlegs and the twins were on his left. Hammering a wooden mallet onto the table, Hiccup called for silence. Once the voices all stopped, Hiccup stood up.

"Today, I am happy to announce that me and Astrid are finally going to get married."

A huge cheer came from the assembled Vikings. Gobber slapped him across the back.

You may not have enjoyed this chapter because it lacks any detail and nothing actually happens. I'm sorry but I'm down on inspiration. Leave any comments or messages with a review or PM. I'll write a better next chapter, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I may have told you guys that I possibly might not write anymore on this story. Well, luckily, I got some inspiration when someone told me that they wanted to read more. That's really all it takes to inspire me to write more (just letting you know since all writers feel this way I think). I hope this chapter will win your approval and you decide to support me with a wee message (don't mind too much if you don't but… it's always good to know if people like the story). **

Chapter 3:Wedding

Everyone was here. Everyone from Berk was here to see her get married. The white dress that enveloped her was soft and soothing. Emotions swirled around her, fighting each other for dominance.

Then the bell rang, a loud sound at a constant rate.

She took the first step forward, out of the cover of the house, out into the bright morning light. Up ahead, she saw him, her husband-to-be. Hiccup looked turned from his groom, Fishlegs, to look at her. She had the satisfaction of seeing his mouth gale open slightly.

All morning she and her bridesmaid, Ruffnut, had been fussing about her hair and eyes and anything else that could be improved to look her best.

She took another step.

Conversation from the townsfolk seized as they all stared at her. She had never _ever_ seen all the people of Berk in one place and silent.

Several more steps took her halfway to Hiccup, he wore a rather fine looking shirt, his one remaining foot fitted in a polished black leather shoe.

Astrid traversed the remaining space between them as gracefully as she could. As she came to a halt next to Hiccup.

"You look beautiful," Hiccup whispered to her.

Before she could reply, Gobber started his speech.

She tried to not fidget throughout the entire speech, watching Hiccup stay perfectly still only encouraged her to keep still.

"Hiccup, do you take Astrid as your wife?"

"I do."

"And Astrid, do you take Hiccup as your husband?"

Her mouth went dry and her tongue felt heavy as her nerves went as taunt as a fully drawn bowstring.

Astrid finally managed to mumble out, "I do."

"Good good, then let you two be wed," Gobber made a flourishing motion and under his breath whispered, "finally."

Everyone cheered as Hiccup stepped up to her, arms open wide, and embraced her, his lips meeting hers. They stayed like that for a ten seconds before pulling away.

Hiccup then turned to the assembled Vikings and announced in a loud and clear voice, "Let the feast begin!"

Food laden tables were soon surrounded as people crowded around them to get their food. Astrid looked down at the people, Hiccup's arm around her waist.

"Should we go get some food, Hiccup?"

"Why not?"

They took one step forward when someone called out behind them, "Hiccup!" The voice sounded feminine and somehow familiar.

It wasn't anyone from Berk as they were all milling in front of her. The newly weds turned around to see a really tired, really distressed looking Heather.

"What are you doing here?" Astrid asked surprised.

"My dragon, she flew off without warning. She flew this way so I got on a boat and followed. I didn't see where she went but I happened to stumble across this island on the way."

"Heather, I'm sorry about your dragon. We know where she went." Hiccup looked sadly at her.

Hope blossomed upon Heather's face which started to diminish from his look, "you know where she went? Then let's go get her."

Astrid whispered, "she won't be coming back, none of them will. They're all gone, to the hidden world."

"The hidden world?"

Hiccup being more knowledgeable about the place told Heather, "it's where dragons first came from and so where they went to return."

Heather looked dumbstruck. Before she looked determined, like she would happily do anything to find her dragon. Now, thinking more logically than Hiccup had been when he first lost his dragon, she knew that she would probably never see her dragon again.

"So, every dragon is gone?" Heather waited for the depressing truth.

Astrid replied softly, thinking of Stormfly, "Yes."

A single tear rolled down Heathers cheek, glistening in the late evening light.

"Which way is it?" Hiccup blinked, coming out of his deep and dangerous thoughts, "the hidden world, where is it?"

"I'll show you from the cliff face, it's easier to tell."

Hiccup led the two girls to the edge of the cliff while the wedding celebrations continued behind them. Astrid walked to the same place she had been when she had let Stormfly go, the memory still troubling her dreams. She looked out as Hiccup pointed out into the distant horizon, like he had memorised the way to the hidden world, like he was planning on going back someday. This time, more tears rolled down Heathers cheeks. Never again would she see Windshear, the dragon that had changed her life. Then again, all the dragons had changed their lives, everyone's lives. For better or for worse, Berk had kept those dragons once Hiccup had befriended the night fury.

Astrid's heart felt heavy even though there was a huge gaping hole through it, a hole that the dragons had taken up. Tears sprang to her eyes as well. She walked over to Hiccup who wrapped an arm around her waist. Astrid wiped away the moisture in her eyes with a sleeve as Heather asked a queer question.

"What's all the celebration about anyway, I hope it's not because the dragons are gone."

The question was meant to be a joke, to lift their spirits from dwelling too deep in sadness. To a degree, it worked, but nothing save the dragons returning back into their lives would fill the gap they had created.

"Astrid and I got married today."

**Well, now that the dragons are gone, Hiccup and his friends need to all team up for yet another villain that I will be introducing in later chapters (after all the gang are together though). If you have any suggestions on who to include that Isn't part of the original gang, tell me with a review or PM. Again I'm sorry this took so long but inspiration was long in coming sadly. **


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys may not know this but your support has made me feel great and write more so I did. I started writing this when notifications popped up telling me that so and so has favorited or followed or reviewed this story. This is my way to say thanks.**

Chapter 4: awakening

It had been a good day, the sun was bright and not a single cloud had stained the blue sky. Most importantly, the Eruptodon was still how the day had changed though, and Dagur knew who was the cause of it. He had been sitting in the huge wooden structure that housed his two dragons, Shattermaster and Sleuther. Mala still didn't have a dragon because her people forbidden dragon riding. Only Dagur, the king was allowed to ride since he wasn't brought up with these customs. Dagur had been with his two dragons, talking and rubbing them, loving them with almost as much strength as he loved his wife, and Queen of the tribe, Mala. During this loving time with his dragons, something happened, something big. Both his dragon's eyes suddenly stared straight ahead and, seemingly on a trance, took off. Dagur had chased them and called out to them, pleading them to stop.

They didn't listen.

Mala came through the a side door and called out to her husband.

"Dagur, the Eruptodon, it's-"

She saw his two dragons flying out the door, and despair settled over her.

"Dagur, where are the dragon going?"

"I don't know Mala, they just suddenly left, too fast for me to even catch them."

Dagur was on his knees, looking at the door where the dragons left as if he could will them back. Mala took long strides to crouch next to him, putting an arm over him in comfort. She knew how much the dragons had meant to him, they had been the means at which he met her, and nothing she could do would bring them back.

"I know who took them, only one person has the power to," Dagur whispered fiercely to Mala.

"Who?"

"Hiccup. Only Hiccup and his night fury could do this."

"They would be the death of our homes."

"Yes, yes he would. I don't know what he's doing but only he could do it."

A strange gleam entered Dagur's eyes which Mala picked up on immediately.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm just going to go lay him a wee visit, have a wee chat and hopefully get the dragons back."

I had been quite some time since he had spilled blood, he didn't want to start again. Hopefully Hiccup would be able to give back the Eruptodon before it was too late, and his two dragons as well.

"Mala, get your best warriors and get some boats ready, it's going to take a long time to reach Berk so plz have lots of provisions. Everyone else should be put to use helping this place keep alive as long as you can. Mala, promise me that if it seems to risky to stay on the island, get off. I don't want to come back to find you and ours homes both dead."

"I know Dagur."

Dagur stood up, new conviction in his mind. They would set sail tomorrow, but even he didn't know when they would return.

"So, Heather, how did you reach us so fast, especially by boat?" Astrid was curious to the answer.

"Because I went to visit you guys on Berk but when I reached the island it was bare. No one was living there. Then Windshear had flown off as if in a trance."

The celebrations had finished and it was late at night. Hiccup was out talking to Gobber about something and had left Astrid with Heather.

"What am I going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Without Windshear, I don't have anything to do."

"You could stay with us at Berk, we could get a house for you and you can do whatever you like."

The huge, heavy oak doors slammed shut from the entrance to Astrid's house.

"That's Hiccup," Astrid got up to greet her husband.

Heather stood up as well and both of them went to the sound of muffled steps. They stepped through the door and saw Hiccup hurrying to them.

He wore a worried expression.

"Astrid, Heather, we have a problem."

**I have to win the 'evilest writers award' for this cliffhanger ending. Try taking a guess at what's wrong. If I get any facts wrong about this franchise then tell me and I'll try to fix it unless it changes the entire story. Thx for the support and any questions you have I will answer to the best of my abilities (if it's about this or any other of my stories).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, I could make lots of excuses up on why I was slow in writing this but I won't cause it's useless. This chapter brings in the main antagonist so it's quite important. Thx for reading this if you are and I'll try getting another chapter soon.**

Chapter 5: Harkor

"What's wrong?"

"Well, Gobber was telling me about a rebel among us, someone wants to become the chief, preaching to others how young and weak I am because I don't have Toothless with me anymore. A few of his friends had joined him and they were going to fight me for leadership." Hiccup's head was downcast.

It usually never happened but every now and again someone amount the tribe would fight the current leader to the death for leadership. It was a old tradition and most people liked their leader anyway so they wouldn't want to usurp them.

"What's to happen then?" Heather asked Hiccup.

"Luckily, everyone else on Berk had gone against them and the band had left with a boat."

"Then what's so bad?"

"I don't know but Gobber told me that he had felt a bad omen when the leader of them had called out that they would bring others to help them and even fight Berk if need be."

Astrid shuddered, Berk still had excellent warriors among them but over the years of peace with the dragons, most had not needed to fight. To bring a band of fighters to help them would mean that they may be outnumbered and outmatched.

"Who was the first rebel?"

"Yeah, who?" Heather added her voice in.

"Their name is Harkor, he was a fisher and good fighter."

Before she could stop herself, a large yawn escaped her.

"I'm tired as well, I think it's time for bed," Hiccup stifled a yawn.

"I don't have a place to sleep on Berk, is there somewhere where I can get lodgings?"

"Heather, your one of my best friends, you can sleep in our house, and if you want, I'm sure you can stay in it for as long as you're here on Berk." Heather seem to relax suddenly, "that doesn't bother you does it Astrid?"

"I don't mind, in fact it would be nice to have another girl to talk to."

"Then that's settled, you can sleep in the bedroom at the end of the hallway. If you have any questions, ask one of us. Good night."

Astrid followed Hiccup as they went into their room.

They slid into bed and blew out the candle, "Astrid, do you think this is a big thing?"

"I wouldn't worry about it, except that Gobber thought to explain it in great depth so maybe something may come of it. Anyway, we can worry on it tomorrow."

"I guess," Hiccup pulled Astrid closer and kissed her gently.

Astrid leaned her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes, she hadn't felt it before but she was really tired.

"I love you Astrid, more than you may think so."

"You sure on that?"

**I will be getting another chapter out very soon and I would like to thank all the support I've been getting. Again, sorry it took so long for this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now I have another problem to meet Berk. I know that in the movie this shouldn't really happen since there was an abundance of the object that causes the problem (trying to not spoil the story) but this is my story so I'm going to put it like that.**

Chapter 6: problem

Astrid was woken to something knocking on the door to their house. Astrid slid out of bed, making sure not to wake Hiccup from his slumber. He had a restless night as she remembered the sleep talking he had done, talking about problems and worries that were racing through his mind. Astrid quietly but hurriedly dressed and walked down to the main room where the entrance to the house was located. The knocking came again and she pulled open the door.

A gust of cold wind blew in making her shiver involuntarily, outside stood a stocky Viking.

"Hello Astrid, I'm here to tell you that we can proceed with the house as heather told us."

"House? Heather?"

"Yes, heather came by this morning and told us that we were to make a house a wee bit down the street from you, said that it had Hiccup's approval." The builder started to look nervous at the lack of comprehension on Astrid's face, "Where is Hiccup?"

"Hiccup is in the house. Did heather say who the house was for?"

"No but-"

"Ok thanks, carry on with the building."

"That's the thing, we don't have enough wood left on this island for another building."

"Ok, I'll go talk to Hiccup."

Astrid closed the door and headed back to her and Hiccup's room. No more wood was not good, without the dragons they didn't have any way of getting more except by using boats. But they only had a few boats which were some of the fisher's boats.

Astrid was so lost in thought she walked right past the room she was trying to get to. She came back as Hiccup was opening the door.

"Hiccup, we have a problem."

"Another one?"

"Yes, there's no more wood on the island."

"Well let's just fly out and get whatever wood we need, in fact me and Toothless can go get some. Do you and Stormfly want to come with us?"

Toothless, Stormfly, What was he talking about, they were gone they weren't coming back.

"Uhh Hiccup, the dragons aren't here anymore, they're in the hidden world."

"What, oh, I remember, Astrid do you think that he's safe, Toothless I mean?"

"He'll be fine, he's a night fury what can harm him."

"Your right, anyway what was the problem again?"

"Wood, we don't have any wood left."

"Boats?"

"Few."

Hiccup cursed and closed his eyes.

"Hiccup, don't worry yourself over this too much, it will take along time to fix anyway."

A loud knocking like the one before thumped the heavy oak doors below. Both Astrid and Hiccup made their way down to see who it was.

"I think it's the builder from before," Astrid wondered what was wrong this time.

Halfway down, Astrid heard footsteps, running footsteps coming towards them. Instantly, she went into a half crouch waiting for something to happen. Hiccup took a step in front before getting in his ready stance.

Someone yelled out in a out-of-breath voice.

"Chief! Chief we're under attack!"

**Well, this is up sooner than before but I have no idea what I'm doing with the story and I may be stuffing it up like most of my other ones. This story will end at a pretty low chapter count but I'm hoping that it will come to a good end by that point. Thx for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've started another story which is about dragons so I think most of you would like it, anyway go and check it out. If you copy and paste the link below it should take you to the story (someone tell me if it doesn't work and I'll try something else).**

** s/13253056/1/The-bond-of-Betrayal**

Chapter 7: escape

When Harkor said that he wouldn't give up without a fight, he really meant it. Two dozen or so ships were making their way towards Berk. Each ship would probably hold twenty men meaning that they would outnumber Berk's warriors by three to one.

"Oh no, this is not what we need right now, we need to start rebuilding not fighting."

The despair in Hiccup's voice made Astrid want to do whatever was possible to make his wish come true, but she couldn't just make it happen easily.

"Bergo, go and warn everyone in town to get ready, we may have to fight if Harkor won't listen to reason."

Astrid saw Bergo wet his lips before running off down to the town.

"Astrid-"

"I'll be right beside you the whole way."

"No, Astrid you should go with Heather to somewhere safe."

"What?"

"Please, it would mean that I can fight worry free knowing your safe."

Astrid wanted to help in the coming fight, but if it would make him fight worse and even kill him, then she would go reluctantly.

"Fine, I'll go but promise me that you won't get killed."

"I promise."

Hiccup went off to get ready, while Astrid went to find Heather. She could be almost anywhere but the main places would be either the house that was going to get made for her, or at Hiccup's house. Since the building site was the closest, Astrid went there first.

The building site had numerous people, possibly the builders, packing up their gear and going home. Most were talking about the fleet that was coming. Some of them called out greetings to her as she searched for Heather, the fleet was drawing closer and closer and they would need to get ready as well.

Astrid finally found her sitting on a hill overlooking the ocean. To the left Astrid saw the fleet and to the right was mountains.

"Heather, we have to go, it's not safe here."

"I know."

Both girls headed down to town, all the women were leaving while carrying belongings and leading children. Astrid rushed past them to Hiccup, Heather trailed behind slower.

"Astrid, I thought you were going?"

"I am but first, how are we to know when it's safe to come back?"

"Watch from the mountains, you should be able to tell."

Tears suddenly welled up in her eyes, this might be the last time she would see Hiccup. In the past, they had had lots of conflicts but this time something would be missing that had helped them the other times.

That was the dragons.

A horn sounded and Hiccup gestured for her to go, with watering eyes, Astrid followed the other women and children.

Neither she nor Heather had any belongings apart from their weapons so they helped the women who were struggling, easing their burdens and still making good time up the mountain pass. Only hunters came out this far from the village and the occasional wild animal might still be seen but they shouldn't attack a group this large, hopefully.

People started turning around and pointing down the track to the village.

Astrid turned and saw the first boats reach the harbour, men waving swords and axes jumped off but didn't attack, not yet. Hiccup boldly strode down the beach to where the Harkor was getting off the boat. Beside him, Fishlegs was a step behind him with a white flag of parley. A brief conversation was passed between Hiccup and the upstart Harkor and Hiccup slowly made his way back to his side of the army.

"I guess it's going to be war," Heather whispered next to her.

"Yes," Astrid whispered back, then raising her voice she told everyone else, "ok, let's keep going."

The brief hope that they had all harboured had vanished and been replaced with grim acceptance of the inevitable.

**This took longer for me to write than I thought partly due to the other story that I've been wanting to write for a long time now (link above) but thanks for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any questions then ask m pe via PM's or a review.**


End file.
